<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Armchair by Snarky_Warden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695231">The Armchair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_Warden/pseuds/Snarky_Warden'>Snarky_Warden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_Warden/pseuds/Snarky_Warden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by some lovely NSFW art by Ray Murata of our OCs Kallian Tabris and Alec Surana. A bdsm scene involving Kallian being a brat, teasing and denial.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Surana/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Surana/Tabris (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Armchair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Murata/gifts">Ray_Murata</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kallian takes a deep breath at the door. The steam of the shower wraps around her body like a warm caress. Faint floral notes hang in the heavy air and cling to her clean skin. Her blonde hair is still slightly damp at her shoulders - too excited to bother with drying it completely. A rush of cool air floods the room when the door cracks open. Her nipples stiffen and she lets out a small gasp. </p><p>Alec is waiting. It reminds her of their first time. A hotel room on a lonely stretch of road with a promise to experiment and have an evening of fun. Only now instead of a hotel room, they are in their own flat. And Alec is waiting.</p><p>She pushes open the door and strides into the room. He is sitting in an armchair, button down open, exposing his pale chest. His jeans rest comfortably on his hips, belt already discarded somewhere. She delights in how his green eyes roam over her naked body before back up to her face.</p><p>“Kneel,” Alec says. He has an ankle crossed over one knee, the picture of calm and in control. “Come here, doll.” He takes a sip of amber liquid from a glass tumbler. </p><p>Kallian drops to her knees and feels her face heat up as surely as her sex dampens. His stare burns into her and his thin lips turn into a smirk as she falls to hands and knees. The length of the door to the chair separates them and Kallian knows what he wants. The burning in her face intensifies and she looks down at the carpet.</p><p>“I want you to look at me as you crawl.”</p><p>Her fingers clench into the carpet before she snaps her gaze back to him with a glare. Alec’s smirk turns into a half grin and he taps his fingers on the arm of the chair. </p><p>She clenches her jaw to stop from speaking and places one hand ahead of the other, crawling towards his spread open legs. He sits up straighter and she knows he’s watching the sway of her ass. Kallian licks her lips and slows down to a sultry crawl, letting her shoulders roll and hips move as she prowls like a feline.</p><p>“That wasn’t so hard was it?” Alec captures her chin in his free hand. “You look so good on all fours. Makes me think that’s where you belong.”</p><p>Kallian smirks and rolls her eyes in reflex. Oops. She freezes and brown eyes go wide. “I-”</p><p>“Already being a brat, Kal?” Alec sets the glass down on a coaster at the table beside him. “Here I was ready to treat you the way good girls deserve to be treated.”</p><p>“I can be a good girl,” she protests with a pout and puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Alec runs his fingers through her damp hair and tugs her forwards to kiss her forehead. “Prove it,” he whispers with hot breath against her ear. </p><p>She sits back on her haunches as he gets up and retrieves lengths of rope. She swallows and lets out a heavy breath. Ropes. Heat pools in her belly and she licks her lips. </p><p>“Well if you tie me up how am I gonna do anything? I’ll be at your mercy,” she tries for a wicked edge to her voice, but she’s a bit breathless already. </p><p>“I think you are more than creative enough.” He moves behind her and draws her hands together behind her back. “So I’m sure you can find ways to please me without the use of your hands, isn’t that right?” </p><p>Cords of rope loop around her wrists and she feels her shoulders relax deeper into submission. “Yes Alec.”</p><p>He brings the ties around her front, over and under her breasts and up around her neck. Whispers of his hands glide along her skin, tugging ropes tighter, confining her, holding her. Gently he tilts her head down, brushes her hair out of the way as he joins the harness at her back, making sure no skin is pinching and no hairs are trapped beneath the rope. Her mind wanders, floats even, as her breaths go even and deep, her eyes go hooded. A final tug links her hands to the harness, and he is done. She stretches against the pull of the rope and finds them to be just as binding as she hopes. </p><p>Kallian is slick between her thighs when Alec swipes a finger along her folds. He presses the digit into her mouth and she sucks automatically, tasting her musk. “Mm,” she mutters, eyes fluttering closed for a brief second. </p><p>Hands on her waist guide her to sit down in his lap and his hands part her thighs. Already her breath quickens and heart beats faster. His fingers dip between her folds, teasing up and down before circling her clit.<br/>
“Alec,” she moans and tilts her head back. Her legs part and she sags in his lap.</p><p>A chuckle rumbles in his chest and then electricity dances across her wet cunt. She struggles in his grasp and he hushes her. “Struggle all you want. Your cunt is mine.”</p><p>“Please, please,” Kallian says eagerly.</p><p>“Please what?” </p><p>“Ngh,” her chin falls to her chest. “Please touch me,” she whines.</p><p>“Hmmm… are you really that desperate for it already, doll?” His fingers resume their movements, glancing over her clit and dipping through her wet folds again.</p><p>Her pussy throbs and her skin burns all over. Her hips thrust into his hand with open want. If only he would touch her a little longer, swirl her clit just a little more.</p><p>“No!” She gasps as he pulls his hand away, fingers shining.</p><p>“Yes.” She can hear the smirk in his voice. “Now suck,” he commands. He places his glistening index and middle finger on her lower lip. </p><p>Her tongue flicks against the pads of his digits and she sucks and licks lightly.</p><p>Alec taps her thigh with his other hand. “I like you wet and wanting, doll. That’s what you should always be. Now back on your knees where you belong.”</p><p>His tongue runs up the tip of one ear and he nips it just on the side of painful enough to make her gasp. She turners her face up to him and he catches her lips for a rushed and heated kiss. Tongue and teeth clash as his fist tightens in her hair, drawing a moan from her throat. She pulls at the ropes with a longing to tangle her fingers in his long ginger hair that spills over his shoulders. But he is in control now. </p><p>A thin trail of saliva connects their lips when they finally pull apart, lips redder and chests heaving a little heavier. </p><p>He helps her slide to the floor then brushes her hair back again. Kallian automatically leans into his touch with closed eyes when his palm lingers on her cheek for a moment. She looks back up at Alec, seated once more on his throne, confident with a smile that would make her panties drop if she was still wearing any. He pulls a hair tie off his wrist and loops his hair back into a bun low on his pale neck. Her eyes wander down his sharp cheekbones and jaw to his freckled shoulders and bare chest. Alec looks utterly sexy.</p><p>“Well?” he says, planting both feet on either side of her, and runs his finger along her plump lower lip. “My cock won’t suck itself,” he chuckles darkly. “Get to it doll.” Alec doesn’t unzip his pants. </p><p>“Bastard,” she huffs.</p><p>“Careful doll. I might just have to gag you if you keep on disrespecting your dom.” He grabs her chin so tight it forces her lips into a pucker. “Got it? Let’s hear you properly.”</p><p>Kallian let’s out a shuddering breath. “Yes Alec.” </p><p>He is being a hardass. And she loves it.</p><p>With a none-too-innocent smirk, she nuzzles her nose against the crotch of his pants, taking extra long to seek out the tab of the zipper just to feel him swell beneath her touch. She tugs it down with her teeth but struggles at the button. No amount of tugging with her teeth seems to unstick it. Her frustration builds as the mood turns from sexy to annoying.</p><p>“Ugh I can’t fucking do it. Just undo the button!” she whines. She wiggles against the ropes binding her wrists to her back.</p><p>“Looks like I’m going to need to put that sassy mouth of yours to good use.” Alec’s expression is stern and his reprimand is swift. He sends frost across both her nipples as he pinches them tightly between his fingers.</p><p>Kallian yelps and tries to pull away, nearly teetering herself over. </p><p>“Whoa!” Alec exclaims and catches her by the shoulders. He brushes hair from her face and pokes her cheek with a smile. A moment of just Alec her boyfriend, not Alec the dom.</p><p>The moment passes once it’s clear she has her footing - or rather her knees. One ginger eyebrow inches upwards. “Now. Try again, with some manners.”</p><p>She sucks in a breath as his fingers tease and swirl the tips of her nipples, still sensitive from his last blast of magical cold. “Ngh.. please.”</p><p>His expression is pure smugness. He tugs gently on her nipples and her lips fall open as she begins to pant. “Tell me how much you want to suck me and I’ll consider helping you out.” He pinches a nipple and his grin stretches at her gasp.</p><p>Her pussy is leaking in earnest now. Her nipples are so sensitive, she wishes he would keep touching her. Kallian runs her nose up his inner thigh. “Please let me suck your cock,” she says. “I need you in my mouth so I can swallow all of you down.”</p><p>“You gonna be a good little cocksucker?”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>“I want to hear it, doll.” He looks down at her kneeled position, power in his lidded eyes. “Tell me you’re going to be a good little cocksucker like I want.”</p><p>Blood rushes south and Kallian loses a little more of her ability to think past the <em> want </em> , the <em> need. </em>“I’ll be your good cocksucker Alec, I promise I’ll be good, please.” She presses her thighs together, rocking slightly for friction. Her cheeks burn.</p><p>All Alec has to do is pop open the button, pull down the waistband of his briefs, and she is on him. She licks the head and coaxes him to full hardness, warm breath against his crotch as she licks and kisses down the shaft, lubing him up with her own saliva until his length is shiny and wet. Kallian looks up and sees lustful green eyes burning into her. Alec’s lips are parted and one hand lands in her hair. A silent cue to <em> move </em>.</p><p>She bobs her head up and down, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard at the tip like she knows he likes. A sharp inhale is all she gets from him. His head tilts back and his thighs part wider. And then his eyes open again, heavy-lidded and watching. She moans as she swallows him until she feels him hit the back of her throat. Her eyes water but she holds him there, all inside her mouth for a second longer before pulling back again.</p><p>Alec leans forward again and drags her to a halt by the firm grip in her hair. She tries to slide her mouth from his length but his hand holds her there, gagged and silenced by his cock.</p><p>“I rather like the look of your lips wrapped around my cock, slut. Makes me want to keep you here.”</p><p>Kallian whimpers and heat floods her skin. She can’t look away. She tries to move again. His hand tugs her hair with more force.</p><p>“Warm my cock until I’ve finished my drink in peace. Don’t you dare move a muscle.”</p><p>Her eyes go wide and she lets out a questioning, “Mm?”<br/>
“If I have to hold you by the hair the whole time I will, but that’s only going to make things worse for you,” he warned darkly. “Be a good little doll for me and use your mouth for what it's made for.”</p><p>Kallian struggles against him again and his eyes flash in warning. She whimpers and feels his cock twitch in her mouth. The grip on her hair turns from iron to silk and he pets her, smug with pleasure.</p><p>No ice clinks in his glass, he only uses his ice cold touch to keep it chilled as he takes another sip, savours it and swallows. He licks his lips, and his cock flexes against her tongue.</p><p>Saliva pools at the corners of her lips and begins to slide down her chin. She feels like nothing more than an object.</p><p>“You make for quite the pretty cocksleeve. I should use you like this more often. Like you were made for cock in that mouth of yours.”</p><p>Kallian’s eyes roll closed and a lewd moan drips from her throat. Her hips shift some more, seeking friction. Her thighs are wet and warm. </p><p>Alec takes another sip. There is still an inch of liquid in the glass.</p><p>She wants him to finish, to fuck her mouth, to use her, touch her, anything but making her wait like this! He takes another sip and her pussy drips.</p><p>“Is having my cock down your throat making you wet? What a good doll, turned on by sucking off your dom,” he says, in that voice that makes her melt.</p><p>She tries to nod, moaning the affirmative. <em>Yes, Maker so much yes</em>. She starts to swirl her tongue around him and sucks on him without bobbing her head. She slides her lips back until just the head rests on her tongue. She sucks hard, hollowing her cheeks.</p><p>The glass hits the table with a heavy thud and Alec hunches over with a barely restrained grunt. He pulls her off himself by the hair none too gently. “I said to keep still. What part of that was hard to understand, doll?” he growls. “Don’t think by trying to get me to cum that you get to have your pleasure sooner. Pleasure can be given as easily,” he opens the drawer in the table beside him and sets something on the top, “as it can be taken away.” </p><p>He stands up then stalks behind her, pushes her down to the ground with cheek against the floor and ass up.</p><p>Kallian groans and she knows her leaking cunt is on display. <em> Fuck me please </em>, she thinks it so hard her eyes are squeezed tight with want. “Alec,” she moans, “please please fuck me. Take me like this, I want to feel you inside me.”</p><p>Her ass stings with a slap. She yelps when she feels brutal ice cold fingers on her clit. </p><p>“Maker’s fucking balls! Stop!” she cries out. She tries to shake his fingers off of her most sensitive parts. “Alec!” He pauses and she exhales. “Fuck!” she curses again as her clit stings uncomfortably, then rapidly numbs.</p><p>“I will use you however I see fit. I don’t think you’ve earned the right to my cock up your pussy.” Slick sounds of his cock in hand are all she hears. “Look at you slut, ass in the air, face to the ground like a cheap whore waiting for my load. Beg for my cum, doll.”</p><p>The weight of his boot on her back pushes her into the floor further. She fights against it but with her arms tied she can’t get any leverage.</p><p>"Dammit,” she curses. </p><p>A scoff from above. “I’m still not hearing you begging. It’s only going to get worse for you the longer you make me wait.”</p><p>Kallian frowns, struggles some more. She doesn’t want to say the words. A crackling of electricity shocks her ass this time. Kallian yelps immediately, “Ah! Mark me!”</p><p>“What’s that?” Alec says gruffly. “Tell me exactly how much you want my cum painting your body, doll.”</p><p>“Nghh…. Please…. Mark me with your cum,” she mumbles out, cheeks burning. Her cunt is dripping and she knows Alec can see. </p><p>“Again,” he growls.</p><p>“Please, please cum on me Alec!”</p><p>His boot leaves her back and the slick sounds of his hand get faster. “Gonna-,” his breath lurches. “Ahh~” he lets out a low breath. Splatters of something hot and wet hit her ass cheeks and spatter onto her back. </p><p>Kallian lets out a whine of embarrassment, eyes still pressed closed. Stripes of Alec’s cum begin to dry on her back.</p><p>He holds still, panting, walks away all while leaving her bent over on the floor. She stays there, waiting for his order. Her skin is flushed and her chest heaves with the effort of every breath. Then he is back and tugging her upright again by the rope harness. Something dangles in front of her face. </p><p>It’s a black ball gag. </p><p>“Fuck,” Kallian breathes out.</p><p>“I warned you.”</p><p>He doesn’t have to say anything more. When Alec holds it in front of her mouth, her shoulders go up and her head ducks down, but her mouth falls open obediently. The rush of adrenaline and surge of arousal is so potent her head spins. He tightens the strap at the back of her head and Kallian lets out a deep sigh, then a mewl when he runs his hands over her heated skin. She loves the feel of his hands on her skin. </p><p>“Now, if you are so eager and desperate to get off, I guess you don’t really need my hands at all do you?”</p><p>“Mmf?”</p><p>“Or my mouth, or dick for that matter,” he says as he brushes her bottom lip with his thumb. “I don’t think you’ve earned that right do you?”</p><p>Alec grips her chin firmly in hand and shakes her head twice back and forth. “Good, I am glad you agree.” </p><p>That smug grin is back. It makes her pussy clench and she squeezes her thighs. Alec looks down between her legs, then back at her. “I bet you’re really wishing I would touch you now, doll.”</p><p>Kallian nods eagerly, abandons any sense of shame and thrusts her hips towards him.</p><p>Tingles run up her spine and he tugs her hair. “Since you must be so impatient to seek your own pleasure - you will use nothing more than my leg, like a dirty bitch in heat.”</p><p>Humiliation flushes through her in hot waves. Equal parts arousal and embarrassment.</p><p>“Now.” He tugs her hair back so she is looking right into his eyes. “Let’s put that cunt to good use.”</p><p>This time when Alec pulls her back onto his chair, she is straddling his thigh. Friction at last. She immediately grinds herself against him, hoping he will take pity on her.</p><p>A hand tugs her hair and his lips are close to her ear. “Not yet, doll. I need to make sure you are completely focused on getting your orgasm, so I’m going to be nice to you.” </p><p>His fingers land on her tits, pull and twist her nipples. Kallian mewls and her eyes roll closed instantly. She can’t <em> not </em> grind her cunt against his leg when he teases her like that! Moans turn to whimpers as she tries hard to stay still. “-ease!” she tries to mouth around the ball in her lips.</p><p>The teasing stops. Her nipples throb now, in time with her wet pussy. A chain rattles behind her and she looks down to see Alec squeezing open two clamps. Between them, a small weight dangles on the chain. The clamps bite into each nipple, keeping them red. The slightest movement makes the weight sway and tug. Kallian groans.</p><p>“You really should be thanking me.” Alec flicks the weight. “I know how much you like your nipples played with after all. Now, you can try and cum. You’ll get no more touch from me.”</p><p>His hand threads back into her hair, the other lands on her calf far away from where she needs his touch.</p><p>He doesn’t need to say another word, Kallian humps his leg shamelessly, grunts each time the weight swings forward and tugs her nipples with it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Alec tugs her head in the direction of the wall clock. “Oh, did I forget to mention? You have two minutes starting… now.”</p><p>Kallian groans in alarm and frustration. Her eyes go wide and she rubs herself against him even faster. It’s not enough. His jeans are like fiery friction on her clit as if striking flint and steel, but she can’t get more than sparks. Her cunt aches, burns, <em> weeps </em> for just the right touch. Kallian sobs and tries to look back at him, to plead with her eyes.</p><p>“One minute left. Look at you, such a dirty little bitch in heat. Humping my leg like an animal.”</p><p>She whimpers, closes her eyes. Her thighs burn from her desperate attempts to reach an orgasm. Thirty seconds left. A muffled cry of <em> NO </em> around her gag. Her nipples burn and her cunt aches, the weight bounces as she gets more and more frantic. A distressed wail escapes her throat. Almost, please, almost. <em> I can’t </em>!</p><p>“Time.”</p><p>Kallian’s shoulders sag immediately. She is panting heavily through her nose, saliva escapes the corners of her mouth as she whines again. Her cunt aches with want and she shudders. </p><p>“Aw, sorry doll, looks like you didn’t need it all that bad after all. Maybe we’ll try again tomorrow, if you’re good.” His palms rub up and down her back. “You look so hot when you get all desperate like that. Am I so terrible for wanting to keep you there?”</p><p>The straps of the gag fall loose and she pushes it out with her tongue.</p><p>“Fuck,” is the only word Kallian can muster.</p><p>Alec’s palms continue to stroke her skin, his laughter is light and he kisses her shoulder, tugs her back into his lap and holds her tight while she calms down. “I’m taking the clamps off, okay Kal? It’ll pinch a bit.”</p><p>Her brow creases at the rush of circulation back to her too sensitive nipples but she doesn't utter a sound. Her heart pounds, each beat in time with the throbbing in her core. She aches to touch herself, but her hands are still tied. She struggles again in his arms and Alec hushes her. “I’ve got you. I know you must be aching for it right now, getting so close but not close enough. But you know you didn’t really deserve to cum, did you now?”</p><p>Kallian huffs. Her mind is floating elsewhere, she almost forgets to answer. “No,” she admits. </p><p>“Only good girls get to cum, isn’t that right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she whispers. “Good girls.”</p><p>“That’s right.” Alec kisses her cheek, tilts her head to capture her lips in a lethargic kiss. Silence falls for a moment, but for the ticking of the clock.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A huge thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepsinthenight/works"> well-this-is-hawkeward </a> for the beta on this fic I really appreciate it. And also credit again to my dearest friend <a href="https://raymuratadraws.tumblr.com/"> Ray Murata </a> for the sexy art of a smug Alec with desperate Kallian on his lap. Without that art this fic wouldn't have sprung up in my mind.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>